


Broken Toys

by Piink_U



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst?, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), But its about Wilbur and Tommy, Canonical Character Death, First fic here :), Gen, I am probably forgetting to tag something sorry, Maybe - Freeform, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Phil tells the story to Techno, Protective Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, This is about their characters okay?, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, he regrets it tho, i hope that makes sense, i really have no idea how to tag, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piink_U/pseuds/Piink_U
Summary: The older of the duo turned to the other to greet him but seeing the confusion on the half-piglin’s eyes Phil smiled softly and took the doll gently on his hands.“Marie Antoinette.” Said the man simply in a huffed laugh. “Wilbur’s favourite doll.”The confusion behind Techno’s eyes did not dim, but on the contrary since now he only had more questions.“Then why is it headless?”orPhil reminiscing about the broken toys of his broken children.
Relationships: Phil Watson & Technoblade - Relationship, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 181





	Broken Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovely people~  
> I am so nervous posting this, it's my first fic here and I feel like me english is rusty? Yeah, well... Since I'm not writing in my first language so please feel free to leave comments abou any glaring mistakes that you find, I thank you in advance. Also, I really can't with english punctuation but I did my best; probably ended up putting my own language punctuation along the way, I hope it doesn't bother anyone.  
> To the fic; this first came to be with c!Wilbur's assisted suicide but was only put into paper with the "I'm proud of you, Tommy", that explains a lot abou this so yeah, be prepared? lmao  
> I really hope you enjoy it! Have a good reading time~

Phil didn’t take much with him when he first came to the lands of the Dream SMP, but being the sappy old dad that he was, he just could not bring himself to leave so many memories behind to be forgotten – don’t get the man wrong, he still made sure that most of his inventory was practical and not emotional; but he just couldn’t let somethings behind...  


Like the yellowish paper and scrawled writing of Wilbur’s first song or the crooked lines of Tommy’s family drawing, like the clay heart his oldest gave him on a father’s day or his youngest first music disc – all his little treasures worth more than diamonds or netherite Phil would argue.  


Since he first stepped in this land some new precious things got lost in between those long lived memories too – some of Ghostbur’s blue, Friend’s first batch of fluffy wool and a bright yellow and shiny apple that would be long rotten if not for magic that Tommy stole from Techno and gave to Phil with an equally shiny smile on his face.  


Said man was currently rummaging through his memory chest in search of one of those new things, a certain Diamond sword that he kept far from sight but never far enough from his mind – since the guilty was always there, creeping and eating him alive –, when Techno went down the stairs to their shared chest room and looked over Phil’s shoulder suspiciously at a headless doll.  


The older of the duo turned to the other to greet him but seeing the confusion on the half-piglin’s eyes Phil smiled softly and took the doll gently on his hands.  


“Marie Antoinette.” Said the man simply in a huffed laugh. “Wilbur’s favourite doll.”  


The confusion behind Techno’s eyes did not dim, but on the contrary since now he only had more questions.  


“Then why is it headless?”  


Trying to find the right words, Phil stalled by offering the doll to Techno who took it gingerly and studied the beautiful dark blue embroidered dress with it’s lighter parts stained yellow by action of the years – that and the clean cut on the doll’s neck.  


“Wilbur said her story was over.” Phil turned his back to the half-piglin again and went back to his search for the damn sword. “Wilbur always broke his toys after he was done playing with them.”  


Techno hummed quietly and sat the doll on the floor close enough to Phil to put her away if he so wanted; staring at the sitting doll for some long moments Technoblade contemplated about what Phil just told him – thinking about yet more questions but brushing them of as to not force his friend to moil his deceased son, finally giving his back to his housemate and the doll.  


After a long minute of silence – ages the duo would argue –, Techno heard a small sad sigh.  


“My oldest never liked toys, you know? I wasn’t much at home with him, that you know since you and I always travelled together... When I was home thought I would always ask him if he wanted me to bring him toys, wooden swords, something – anything! He never asked for any, not even on his birthday or on christmas, never – he only asked me for a bedtime story; he liked those, he was born to be a story teller.” Phil wasn’t sure even if Techno was still there, but just as he opened the chest before and now almost all of its contents were spilled on the floor, he opened his mouth and now he could not stop spilling his memories. “But then Tommy came and, while Wil wanted nothing, that kid wanted the world – busy as I was I could never give that to him, but the look behind Wilbur’s eyes when he first looked at his baby brother told me that he would.”  


Techno listened quietly to his friend pained words as said friend movements against the chest stopped and a falling tear made contact with the stone floor.  


A minute or two of quiet sobbing and Phil let out a long wet sigh that hid the smallest of smiles. “My oldest started to ask for the toys that Tommy wanted and who was I to deny?” The man took Marie Antoinette on his hands once again, looking at the doll with longing tear filled eyes. “But Wil did not simply give the toys to Tommy, no... Dolls, plastic dinosaurs, wooden swords – those did not matter –, he gave Tommy stories.”  


Techno didn’t know what to say – didn’t know if Phil wanted him to say something to begin with. He opened his mouth anyway but closed it just as fast feeling a pang of guilty in the back of his throat for taking a father away from his children for so so long... He sighed thinking once again back at the broken children and their broken toys; leaving his duties in second plan and turning to his friend back right after. Technoblade saw a broken man reminiscing about a broken time and surrounded by broken memories scattered on the ground – all clean cuts and limbs missing, well, all but one. “If all of them had stories and all of the stories ended, why isn’t this one broken?” Asked the half-piglin in a sudden fit of curiosity.  


Phil took the doll in question on his right hand – a boyish impression on the toy’s face, a little blue revolutionary coat that Wilbur probably sewed himself adorned it and all limbs in place, such a contrast to Marie Antoinette in his other hand. “Napoleon.” Said he with dried tear tracks on his face and a hint of a prideful and sad smile putting the toys aside as he saw a sparkle in the bottom of the chest. “Wilbur never broke the ones Tommy wanted to keep playing with.”  


The sound of an explosion echoed on Techno’s mind.  


“Oh.”  


The glistening of the diamond sword Phil was taking out of the chest caught his eyes.  


_“Oh.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it~  
> Again, I'm not writing in my first language so please feel free to leave comments abou any glaring mistakes that you find, I thank you in advance.  
> Seriously, thank you for reading; any comments, kudos or just clicks are appreciated!  
> See you again maybe - well, bye~


End file.
